Dum Mee Mee (SSBS)
On Screen Appearance Through the Mirror Dum Mee Mee goes through the Shopville mirror Moveset Neutral B: The Magic Isn't working When Dum Mee Mee says that line, an aura circles around her. That means when a projectile is about to hit her it will stop, turn around and backfire on the opponent with 10% speed. There is a cooldown afterward Side B: Soccer Kick Dum Mee Mee will kick a soccor ball onto the battlefield. Unlike Spilt Milk's side B the ball does'nt dissapear when it misses an opponent. It can be picked up too. There can be only 2 soccor balls Up B: Wondercolts Spin Dum Mee Mee will spin around rapidly making her levitate upward. It's like Meen Spin, Buzz Spin and Galaxy Spin but the only difference is that it's in the air. Press B rapidly and Dum Mee Mee will fly farther up Down B: Apple Munch Dum Mee Mee will bend over and pick an apple up with her teeth. Press B again to spit it out on opponents. A bit weak version of Toasty Pop's neutral B. If any opponant hits Dum Mee Mee before she munches the apple, the apple can be picked up and thrown or edible FINAL SMASH: The Magic of Friendship Dum Mee Mee will summon her friends and they each get their Shopkin features and shoot a big laser on the opponents and knock them off the stage K.O. Sounds KO1: YAAH KO2: OW! StarKO: *Screams* ScreenKO: waa Taunts Up: *Dances part of the SPK stomp* Side: *Blushes* Down: I have NO IDEA Victory Options Victory1: *Looks at the screen in her dress* Victory2: *Goes back in the portal* Victory3: Now what do you have to say? Lose: *Sitting with hands on eyes* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Punch, Rapid Kick *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Both Hands *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- Throws opponent up *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Waiting Animations Wait 1: Thinking pose Wait 2: Giggling Wait 3: Plays with her rattle Logo Shopkins Logo Victory Theme Shopkins Theme Song Kirby Hat Dum Mee Mee's rattle Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell & Dexter Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes Normal Attire *Default (Blue team) *Red (Red team) *Green (Green team) *Black and Orange *Music Video Dum Mee Mee (White and Blue-ish Purple) *Doll Dum Mee Mee (Pink and White) Sci-Twi *Default (B) *Red ® *Green (G) *Orange *Pink *Light Blue *Midnight Sparkle Colors Trivia *Tyler was going to give her a Joke moveset because he and everyone else hated the idea of Shopkins. But when he heard the show was good and it was good enough for a sequal, Tyler gave Dum Mee Mee a normal moveset Category:SSBS